Koneko-chan
by notebook129
Summary: 2012. When the Technodrome fell, a small device was found by Donnie. He fiddles with it, and suddenly five girls pop up from an alternate dimension-girls who might help them. Will Tokyo Mew Mew fight this new alien menace known as the Kraang? Will Shredder finally be outmatched? And will the girls fall in love? LeoxIchigo, RaphxMinto, and...MikeyxRetasu? Please don't kill me!
1. Prologue

**This is my first story, so please be nice! I wrote this after finding out that there were NO Tokyo Mew Mew Ninja Turtles crossovers. WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH THAT?! THEY'RE BOTH MUTANTS, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Please review and tell me if I should continue!**

_"Japanese"_

"English"

Donnie frowned as he fiddled with a small device that had fallen out of the Technodrome. "Hmm...it looks somewhat like a transporter. Why would they need a portable transporter if they have TCRI? I mean, it's not like they retreat." He set it down on the desk. "Well, whatever it is, it doesn't look very powerful. The worst it could do is bring in five people. Raph can take out eight Kraangdroids singlehandedly." He then picked up a pair of jumper cables to test the power. As soon as he touched it, however-

**BOOM!**

Donnie was knocked back as the thing exploded. When the smoke cleared, he found five girls standing in front of him. The one in the front-a brunette 15-year-old-looked at him in shock. _"Kimera Anima?! But Kisshu's been gone for a year!"_

Donnie's eyes widened. _"You speak Japanese?"_

_"Eep!" _Said a green-haired girl with glasses. _"None of them could talk that well before!"_

An 11-year-old blonde walked up to him. _"Not a very big one, na-no-da. This one looks different, to."_

_"I'm not a chimera animal, whatever that is." _The purple ninja said. _"I'm a mutant. I look this way because of chemicals that spilled on me sixteen years ago. I was originally a normal pet-store turtle."_

The purple-haired 17-year-old crossed her arms. _"Alright then. Who are you, where are we, and how did we get here?"_

_"In that order?"_

_"Preferably."_

Donnie sighed. _"Okay. My name is Hamato Donatello. You're in New York City, and as for how you got here...you wouldn't believe me."_

_"Try us." _The blue-haired 14-year-old challenged.

_"Fine. Alien brain things in robotic bodies called the Kraang are trying to take over the Earth. Me and my brothers went to stop them and their huge flying ship. When it sank into the ocean, a little device fell out that looked like a transporter. I was testing the power, it exploded, and you five showed up. End of story."_

The brunette looked stunned. _"Kraang? Giant flying ship? And I thought the aliens we dealt with were bad enough."_

"Donnie! We're back! And we brought pizza!" Called Mikey from the living room.

Donnie facepalmed. "Oh, brother." He looked back at the girls. _"Well, I guess it's time to introduce you to my family, now that you're here. Follow me."_ The girls hesitantly followed the turtle out of the lab, and were met by the stares of three more.

Leo looked at Donnie. "Who are they, and why did you bring them to the lair?!"

The purple-haired girl stepped forward. "My name is Fujiwara Zakuro. Apparently your brother Donatello accidentally brought us here with a device the Kraang built. Who are you?"

Donnie snapped his head in her direction. "Wait, you speak English?"

_"Hai. _I'm the only one, though."

Raph frowned. "Wait, how do you know they're on our side? They could be spies."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "They're not spies, Raph. In fact, I'm pretty sure they're from another dimension all together."

Mikey's eyes widened. He darted over to them. _"You guys are from another dimension?! That is so cool! I'm Michelangelo."_

The blonde girl beamed. _"I'm Fong Purin, na-no-da!"_

The brunette frowned. _"Hey! Purin, we don't know if we can trust these guys!"_

_"Ichigo onee-chan worries too much, na-no-da. Purin likes Michelangelo onii-chan!" _Purin looked at the orange ninja curiously. _"Donatello onii-chan says you fought aliens like we did, na-no-da."_

Mikey nodded. _"Yup. Weird alien brain robot thingies. Wait, you fight aliens, too?!"_

_"Hai! And Kimera Anima!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Giant monsters that used to be animals or plants or people, na-no-da!"_

_"Sounds like you're on our side, then!"_

Raph rolled his eyes. "Really, Mikey? have you learned nothing from the Chris Bradford incident? _Do you girls know anything about us?"_

The blue-haired girl shook her head. _"Only what Donatello told us. I'm Aizawa Minto. Who are you?"_

_"Hamato Raphael. And we've got to tell Master Splinter about this."_

Ichigo smiled. _"I'm Momomiya Ichigo." _She said, holding out her hand for Leonardo to shake. He smiled back. _"I'm Leonardo. So, where are you from?"_

_"Tokyo. I'm curious, but have you ever heard of Tokyo Mew Mew?"_

_"No. Why?"_

_"No reason."_

Mikey looked at the green-haired girl. "What's your name?" He was met by a blank look. He smiled. "Oh, yeah, right. Japanese. _What's your name?"_

She blushed. _"I-I'm Midorikawa Retasu..."_

Just then, April walked in. "Hi, guys! Whoa, who are they?"

"Oh! April!" Donnie said nervously. "These are, um...girlsIaccidentallybroughtoverfromanotherdimen sion."

"...what?"

Leo sighed. He looked at April. "April, this is Ichigo, Minto, Retasu, Purin, and Zakuro from Tokyo. Donnie accidentally brought them over from another dimension with a device the Kraang left behind." He turned to the girls. _"This is April O'Neil. She's a kunoichi-a girl ninja."_

April raised an eyebrow. She crossed her arms and looked at Donnie. "What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing! The Kraang left a miniature transporter, and I was testing the power with jumper cables, and the thing just exploded!"

"What is going on here?"

Everyone turned to see Splinter standing in the doorway of the dojo. Purin's eyes sparkled. _"Yay! Another one, na-no-da!" _She ran up and hugged the giant rat. _"Are you a Hamato too, na-no-da? Donnie onii-chan says this is another dimension, na-no-da!" _She beamed. _"PURIN LOVES IT HERE, NA-NO-DA!"_

Splinter's eyes widened. _"A Japanese girl?" _He looked at the purple ninja questioningly. "You have some explaining to do, Donatello."

"It's a long story, _sensei."_

"I have plenty of time."


	2. First Day

Ichigo sighed. Splinter had allowed the girls to stay until Donnie figured out a way to send them back to their world. But she wasn't even sure she _wanted_ to go back. There wasn't really a need for Tokyo Mew Mew anymore. Sure, she'd miss Moe and Miwa, not to mention her parents, but she'd been contemplating running away for a long time. Ever since Aoyama Masaya had broken up with her six months ago, actually. The only thing that had stopped her was that she had nowhere to go, and now...now she finally did. The Hamato family may look a bit weird, but they were actually really nice. She walked into the living room to see Leo watching re-runs of Space Heroes. He looked up at her. _"Ohayou, Ichigo. Sleep well?"_

_"Ohayou. Yeah, I slept okay."_

_"You sure? You look tired."_

Ichigo giggled at that. _"I'm always tired. Ask any of the others. So, Leonardo-kun, what are you watching?"_

Leo smiled. _"It's a show I like called Space Heroes."_

_"Really? What's it about?" _She asked, sitting down next to him.

_"Well, there's a ship in space under the command of Captain Ryan. He's sort of my role model. He's a great hero, and someday, I'm going to be just like him. Space Heroes is about the adventures he has with his shipmates."_

_"That's so cool!"_

Leo looked at her surprisedly. _"Really? You like it?"_

Ichigo nodded. _"It sounds awesome! Why?"_

_"Well, normally I have Raph telling me how stupid it is." _The blue ninja smiled. _"But that can't be why you came to talk to me. What's up?"_

Ichigo stared at the ground. _"Actually, Leonardo-kun, I have a small favor to ask..." _She shook her head. _"Never mind, it's stupid."_

_"No. Go ahead, I'm listening."_

_"Um..." _She looked up at him pleadingly. _"Will you please teach me how to speak English? All I can say is _this is a pen, _and I don't even know what that means! Please, Leonardo-kun?"_

Leo was a bit stunned. No one had asked him to teach them anything before. He nodded. _"Sure! Lesson one-" _He picked up a pen off the coffee table. "This is a pen _means this is a pen."_

* * *

By dinnertime, Leo had taught Ichigo how to say a few things in English. She tried it out. "Hi. My name is Momomiya Ichigo and...I am...visiting...from...Tokyo. _Did I do it right?"_

Leo clapped. _"Perfect! So, Ichigo, do you want some pizza?"_

_"Yes please!"_

They walked over to the table to see everyone already seated. Raph smirked. _"Hero boy and Ichigo finally showed up! Can we eat now, sensei?"_

Splinter shook his head. _"Not until everyone is seated."_

_"Aw..."_

Leo and Ichigo sat next to each other. Raph looked pleadingly at Splinter. _"Now, sensei?"_

_"Very well."_

Everyone took a slice of their favorite pizza. _"ITADAKIMASU!" _They all shouted.

Minto was hesitant. _"This is all greasy! I can't possibly eat neat like this..." _She glanced over at Zakuro, who was already eating a slice. _"But if onee-sama can do it, so can I!"_

Ichigo looked up at Leo. _"Um...Leonardo-kun..."_

_"Hai."_

_"Would it be alright if I asked for one more favor?"_

Leo nodded. _"Sure. What do you need?"_

_"Could you teach me how to be a kunoichi?"_

Purin jumped up. _"Me too! Me too! Purin wants to be a kunoichi, na-no-da!"_

_"It would be nice to learn..." _Zakuro said. Minto's eyes sparkled.

_"If onee-sama's doing it, I want to learn, too!"_

Retasu looked down at the ground. _"W-would it be alright if I learned as well?"_

The four turtles looked at Splinter. "Well?" Leo asked. "What do you say? It's not up to me."

Donnie nodded. "I think it's a good idea to have more kunoichi on our side. How about you, Mikey?"

"I'm all for it, bro! Imagine the look on Dogpound's face when he gets beaten by a girl!"

Raph shrugged. "If it's alright with you, sensei, it's alright with me."

Splinter sighed. _"Very well. I will teach you five the ways of ninjitsu. You will have to train much, though. Are you up for the task?"_

_"Hai, sensei!" _The girls called.

* * *

Later that night, Ichigo lay in bed, thinking about the day. _It sure is weird living with a family of mutants. What's going to happen when they find out who I am? What I am?_ She sighed. _And why does my mind keep drifting back to Leonardo-kun? He's really nice. Maybe we should spend more time together? He might be able to teach me some of his moves. He is so cool..._she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Leo, coincidentally, was thinking about Ichigo. _She seems pretty nice, even though I don't know too much about her. But it sort of feels like she's hiding something. Why? Does she think we'll judge her or something?_ He turned over in his bed. _She is pretty. And she seems to be interested in the same stuff as me. Maybe I should show her around sometime? No, what if she runs into the Foot? I might not be able to protect her. And I really don't want to see anything happen to her. She's too fragile to see the likes of what we deal with. _He sighed, and fell asleep.


	3. Onii-chan

**Okay, this chapter is meant to show a bit of Raph's softer side. In this book, he's going to be like an older brother to Purin, and is super protective of her. Seriously, if someone makes fun of her, he'll deck 'em. Please review!**

Raph woke up in the morning and walked into the kitchen to find Minto drinking her tea. He frowned. _"Seriously? Is that all you ever drink? What about soda or water or something?"_

Minto set down her cup. _"Don't blame me. I always have my tea three times a day."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because that's how I was raised."_

Raph crossed his arms. _"What are you, some kind of rich girl?"_

_"Actually, yes. I live in a mansion."_

_"Well, excuse me for not knowing, princess."_

Minto shrugged off the sarcastic comment and continued sipping her cup. Raph smirked. _"Training's in five minutes, just so you know."_

_"Alright."_

"Geez, there's just no phasing you, is there?" The red ninja muttered. He sighed, and sat down. _"So, you ever fought before?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What weapon did you use?"_

_"Bow and Arrow."_

_"And what did you fight?"_

_"Kimera Anima."_

_"...what?"_

_"Giant monsters made of animals, people, or plants that got hit with a parasitic alien."_

_"I find that hard to believe."_

_"Well, I find it hard to believe that I just ended up in an underground tunnel in the New York sewers with four talking turtles that have a rat for a father."_

_"...Touché."_

Just then, Leo came in. _"Ohayou Minto. _Raph, it's your turn."

Raph groaned. "I'm going, I'm going..." He walked out to go wake everyone up. First was Ichigo. He knocked on the door. _"Ichigo, wake up!"_

_"...five more minutes..."_

He rolled his eyes, walked in, and nudged the brunette's shoulder. _"Wake up!"_

Ichigo opened her eyes. _"Huh?" _She saw him. _"NYAAAA! Don't scare me like that, Raphael-kun!"_

Raph raised an eye ridge. _"Nya? You part cat or something?"_

_"Um...heh, heh..."_

_"Whatever. Get up, it's time for training."_

The next room was Retasu's. Raph walked in. _"Hey, Retasu, time to get up. It's practice time."_

Retasu sat up and put on her glasses. She gasped. _"G-gomenasai, Raphael-san! I didn't mean to sleep in late!"_

_"Geez lady, relax! You didn't sleep in late! You're right on time!"_

_"Ah o-okay..."_

Next was Mikey. Raph smirked, a water balloon in his hand. "Payback time!" He stood over his little brother and let the balloon fall. Mikey woke up with a start.

"Dude!" He said, his mask sopping wet. "That was NOT cool!"

"Time to get up, Mikey."

"Dangit..."

Next up was Donnie. _I can have fun with this... _Raph thought. He looked at the purple ninja. "Donnie! April just walked in in a bikini!"

Donnie jolted awake. "What?!" He saw Raph laughing. "Not funny, Raph."

The red ninja knocked on Zakuro's door. "Hey, Zack! You awake?"

_"Hai. _I'll be out in a minute."

The last door was Purin's. Raph groaned. "Geez, I don't know if I should wake her up. That kid is like Mikey on steroids _and_ coffee, and she jumps around like a monkey!" He walked in, _"Purin, it's time to-" _He looked to see her sitting on the edge of her bed, holding something. _"Purin?"_

Purin looked up at him, a sad smile on her face. _"Ohayou, Raphael onii-chan."_

Raph got worried. This wasn't the agile, hyper elementary student he'd seen yesterday. He sat on the bed next to her. _"You okay?"_

_"Hai."_

_"You don't sound okay." _He looked down to see a picture in her hands. A black-haired man and an auburn woman were smiling in the back. In front of them was a slightly younger Purin, accompanied by four black-haired boys that looked alike and a little 3-year-old girl. Raph sighed. _"Is that your family?"_

_"Hai. That's Chincha, and that's Lucha, and this one's Honcha, and this one's Hanacha. The youngest is Heicha."_

_"And the two in the back are your parents?"_

_"Hai. Dad's a fighting master, always traveling country to country, only coming home once a year and leaving me in charge of my siblings."_

Raph was confused. _"You're in charge? But you're just a kid! What about your mom?"_

_"My..." _Tears sparkled in her eyes. _"My mom died, and my dad wouldn't even come home when he found out!" _She said, bursting into tears.

Raph patted her shoulder. _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"_ He was cut off as Purin jumped up and hugged him, burying her face into his shoulder.

_"Mama!" _She wailed through choked sobs. _"Why did you have to leave?!"_

Raph would normally shove off anyone who hugged him like that, but right now, he didn't have the heart. He rubbed small circles in her back. _"Shh...it's okay..."_

Purin regained her composure and smiled at him. _"Arigato, Raphael onii-chan."_

Only then did the red ninja realize why Purin insisted on calling him that.

She needed him.


	4. Cookies and Nunchucks

**Okay, I looked up honorifics and stuff, so here's what you need to know for this and future chapters.**

**san-formal, used for addressing people respectfully**

**chan-friend**

**onee-chan/onii-chan-big sister/big brother, used when addressing someone close**

**onee-sama/onii-sama-formal, respectful version of onee-chan/onii-chan**

**sama-highly respectful**

**senpai-usually a senior in rank or in class**

**kun-casual, used for addressing teenage boys**

**Hope that made sense!**

Mikey set down his comic book. "Whoa. Something smells good. But, I'm the only cook, right?" He stood up and began walking towards the kitchen. He was surprised to see Retasu mixing what appeared to be cookie dough. She was making a second batch, the first one already in the oven. _"Hey."_

Retasu looked up, startled, and dropped an egg on the floor. She gasped. _"Gomenasai! I'll clean it up!" _She hastily grabbed a washcloth and began wiping up the egg. She turned to him. _"Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" _She said over and over.

Mikey held up his hands. _"Whoa dudette, chill! I'm not mad at you!"_

Retasu sighed. _"I am such a klutz."_

_"Hey, me too! So, whatcha making?"_

_"Chocolate chip cookies."_

_"Where's your recipe card?"_

_"I...um...don't have one. I make it up as I go."_

Mikey's eyes widened. _"Whoa! That is so cool!"_

Retasu blushed. _"Um...Michelangelo-san?"_

_"Hai."_

_"I know that kunoichi need weapons, so...could you teach me how to use nunchucks?"_

Mikey staggered back, eyes wide in shock. "You want ME to teach YOU?!"

Retasu, thinking she had somehow offended the youngest turtle, bowed her head. _"G-gomenasai, Michelangelo-san! I didn't mean to-mmph!"_ She was cut off by his hand covering her mouth. Mikey took his hand away and gave an awkward smile.

_"Chillax, Retasu! It's fine! I've never had anyone ask me to teach them anything before, unless you count video games. Or apologize to me so much. Of course I'll teach you! But, before that, can I help you with the cookies?"_

_"H-hai!"_

* * *

_"EVERYONE! COME QUICK!" _Ichigo shouted into the room, a cookie in her hand.

Leo looked up from Space Heroes. _"What's wrong, Ichigo?"_

_"Nothing's wrong! Michelangelo-kun and Retasu made chocolate chip cookies!" _Everyone perked up at that except April. The redhead shot Donnie a questioning look.

"Mikey and Retasu made cookies." The purple ninja translated.

Suddenly, the kitchen was crowded with eight kids with sweet tooths. Mikey smiled. _"Glad we made extra, eh, Retasu?"_

_"Hai!" _The green-haired girl replied cheerfully.

As everyone munched on the treats, Purin spotted something. She gasped and ran over to the counter, picking up something. _"Oh, wow! You are so very kawaii, na-no-da!" _She walked back to her seat next to Raph, setting a yellowish-green normal turtle on the table and started stroking its back. The other three Hamato brothers gasped.

"You didn't..."

"Purin..."

"Oh, geez..."

Donnie put a hand around his Bo, ready to whack Raph if his older brother got aggressive. To everyone's surprise, Raph smiled. _"Not that way, Purin." _He said, gently grabbing the 11-year-old's hand. _"Spike's a turtle, not a cat. You do it like this." _He slowly guided Purin's fingers to the lines between the hexagonal plates and showed her how Spike liked it.

Purin nodded. _"Okay, Raphael onii-chan."_

Donnie, Mikey, and Leo stared at their brother, their eyes white circles. Raph frowned. "What?"

Mikey ran over and started inspecting Raph's head. "No, no concussion..." He grabbed him by the shoulders. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?!" He forced the red ninja to turn around while he looked at the back of his neck. "Did the Kraang brainwash you or something?!"

Ichigo elbowed Leo. _"Leonardo-kun, what's Michelangelo-kun doing?"_

_"Um...Mikey's a bit crazy so...he thinks the Kraang brainwashed Raph."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Raph throttles anyone who so much as touches Spike, let alone picks him up. And a little kid actually made him smile."_

Raph glared at the youngest turtle. "Get off me, you dork!" He said, before slapping Mikey upside the head. "I'm not brainwashed!"

"That's just what the Kraang want you to say, isn't it?!"

Donnie pulled out his Bo and rapped Mikey on the head. "Hey! Shell-for-brains, quit it! He's not brainwashed!"

Mikey frowned. "Then why did he let anyone touch Spike? He doesn't even let Splinter or April touch him!"

"I think that little gold haired kid Purin finally melted his heart."

Purin looked up. _"Why'd you say my name, Donatello onii-chan?"_

_"I was just explaining to Mikey why Raph let you touch Spike."_

_"Oh." _Purin looked up at Raph. _"Did I do something wrong, na-no-da?"_

Raph shook his head. _"'Course not, Purin. Mikey's just a spazz."_

_"Hey!" _Mikey suddenly got off of Raph, then smiled at Retasu. _"I believe I promised you something, did I not? Come on!" _He took the teen's hand and led her towards the dojo.

"Hey! Where are you going?" April called.

"I promised Retasu I'd teach her how to use nunchucks! Later, dudes!"

Leo sighed. "Today is just too weird."

* * *

Mikey and Retasu stood in their positions, ready to strike. Mikey grinned. _"You ready?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Hajime!"_

They ran at each other each spinning a nunchuck. Retasu dodged all the hits Mikey made at her; unknown to him, she had gained agility as a Mew. She then retaliated with a hit of her own, whacking the orange ninja in the head and sending him to the ground. He held up his hands. _"Yame! Yame!"_

Retasu gasped. _"Gomenasai, Michelangelo-san! Are you alright?!"_

Mikey sat up. _"Hai. I'm good. You're not supposed to be sorry, though, Retasu! You have to hit me to win the match!" _He got to his feet. _"You ready to call it a night?"_

_"N-no, I want to practice a bit more on my forms. You go ahead, Michelangelo-san."_

_"Alright." _He walked to the door, and paused. _"And, Retasu?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"It's Michelangelo-kun."_


	5. Tragic Love

**Okay, everyone knows Zakuro is the best with love advice. After this chapter, Donnie's going to start asking her how he can win over April. Here's chapter 5!**

"Bye, guys!" April said as she left for the surface. Donnie sucked in a breath.

"Wait, you're going topside? What if the Kraang get you?"

April smiled at him. "Relax, Donnie. I've got my T-phone. I'll be fine." She waved, and walked away.

Donnie sighed and sat on the couch. The last thing he wanted was for April to get hurt, especially when she left him helpless to protect her. He closed his eyes, imagining April's cute face, river blue eyes, and beautiful smile.

"You like her, don't you?"

Donnie looked up to see Zakuro sitting next to him. "Oh, hey Zack. Is it that obvious?"

Zakuro nodded. _"Hai. _This reminds me of a girl I once knew with a tragic love life."

"Really? What happened?" The purple ninja asked, genuinely curious.

Zakuro sighed. "Two years ago, a thirteen-year-old girl had a crush on a boy in her school. He was by far the most popular boy in the school, although he didn't brag. He was smart, good-looking, and athletic; the entire female population of the school would crowd to his kendo matches.

Eventually, the girl summed up the courage to ask the boy on a date. Not a formal one, just time to spend together. They went to see a show on Red Data Animals."

"Red Data Animals? Aren't those highly endangered?"

_"Hai. _After the show, they went to a park near a café. The boy offered to go get the girl a soda, and she was left alone. As he was getting the soda from a vending machine, an earthquake began, but it was not a normal earthquake. The girl was knocked out by a strange light from on top of the café. You see, the café was not just a café, but a secret scientific base as well. Everything changed for the girl that day. She learned a secret about herself that she could never tell anyone, not even her own family."

"What was it?"

"I can't tell you. I promised I would not. The girl woke up three hours later. It was already dusk by then, so the date ended rather abruptly. The next day, strange things began to happen to her that caused several awkward moments in school, including in front of the boy. She ran away from him after school because of it. The boy was worried, so he began to follow her. And then, he was attacked."

"By what?"

"A _Kimera Anima. _A tiny parasitic alien looking like a jellyfish transformed a simple mouse into a feroucious 20-foot-tall three-eyed monster. The _Kimera _hit the boy, knocking him out in one blow. That's when a mysterious man appeared and gave the girl something to help her fight the monster."

"Why? Couldn't he use it himself? Why use the girl?"

"The girl was special. The item the man gave her allowed her to access the abilities of her secret. After she beat the _Kimera,_ she was told that there were four more like her, and that she would have to find them."

"Four more like her? What do you mean?"

"Four others with the same gift she had. It was a large task for such a young girl, to scour the city for four girls who's only key to her finding them was a special mark somewhere on them. The first was a rich girl. The second, a girl bullied often in school. But after she found the third of the five, the one leading the alien invasion appeared out of nowhere and kissed her. He stole her first kiss."

"That's awful! Why would he do that?!"

"He was in love with her, but she was in love with the school boy. She felt horribly guilty after that encounter, even though it wasn't her choice. She felt so bad about it that she avoided the boy all day and ever rejected a date offer from him.

Eventually, she decided to go to the amusement park the boy had offered to take her, just to take a look around. She found the boy waiting for her there, saying he'd had a feeling she would come. The girl desperately tried to forget that kiss and enjoy herself, but just as it looked like she was succeeding, the alien boy showed up. Now, you remember what I said about the girl having to hide her secret."

"Yeah."

"Well, the alien boy had brought a _Kimera _Lion with him. Everyone left in a panic, and the girl had to hide from the boy so that she could get rid of the monster. After it was over, the boy shouted at her for leaving him like that. He thought she had died. Soon the anger wore off, and the boy apologized.

After the fourth and fifth girls were found, a street performer and a celebrity, the alien boy attempted to poison all of Tokyo so that humanity would die. The girls had to go to different points in the city to kill the trees that were making the poison, and split up. The girl used her special abilities. What she didn't know was that the school boy was watching. He thought he recognized her, and she ran away, avoiding him.

The next attack the alien boy made was directly at the school boy. He hated him. He wanted the girl so badly that he attempted to kill him. The girl showed up, fought off the newest _Kimera, _and saved the boy. She was sure by then that he knew her secret. But then the boy sis something that surprised her. He apologized for mistaking her for someone he knew, and the girl was cheerful again.

Much later, due to certain complications the alien boy and his two brothers made, the girl missed her first official date with the boy. He had bought them two tickets to a concert for her favorite band, scheduled to play at 5:30. The girl got back from fighting at 9:45, and because of who she was, she couldn't tell him why. She was about to tell her secret to him, but stopped herself, realizing that it would put him in worse danger and possibly kill him. Instead, she managed to tell him how she felt. It was official that they were a couple.

A few days later, the girl fell sick, and when the alien boy showed up, she was too weak to defend herself. A boy looking much like the mysterious man that started her secret showed up and saved her. In fact, he resembled him so closely that she thought it was him, the only difference being he looked like the aliens."

Donnie looked at her confusedly. "What do these aliens look like?"

Zakuro smiled. "Well, they aren't alien brains in robot bodies, that's for sure. These ones are called Cyniclons, and they closely resemble humans. They have pointed ears, two small fangs, and the pupils of cats, bat that's the only difference physically. They can fly, teleport, and summon things out of subspace dimensions."

"Cool!"

"From then onward, whenever the girl was in trouble, the boy-calling himself the Blue Knight-saved her. The alien boy was furious at being blocked from the girl by one of his own kind, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't kill him.

On Christmas of that year, that's when the school boy found out. He was placed in the hospital after being nearly fatally injured by a piece of shrapnel from an explosion. When he woke up, the girl told him everything. Who she was, what was happening, why she was always disappearing. And, you know what?"

"What?"

"He knew."

"What?!"

"He'd known from that day months ago with the poisoning incident. He was afraid that if he'd brought it up, she wouldn't ever like him."

"That's understandable."

_"Hai._ When spring rolled around, though, he revealed a shocking secret of his own. He was the Blue Knight."

Donnie's eyes widened. "So, he's an alien?"

"Not quite. The Blue Knight was an alternate form he could only turn into when the girl was in trouble. Besides that, he was human."

"How is that possible?!"

"I'll explain in a minute. The girl and the boy grew very close. They even fought their battles together. Now, _Kimera Anima _are usually made out of animals. The alien boy's little brother could make them out of plants. But the alien boy and his older brother figured out a way to make them by combining human spirits with animal ones."

"Okay..." Donnie wondered why she was giving him this seemingly random fact.

"The alien boy then tried to take the school boy's spirit. It didn't work."

"Why not?"

"Once the alien boy tried, he accidentally awakened a darker side of the school boy, known as Deep Blue. Deep Blue's consciousness had appeared to the aliens before. He was their leader in ridding the earth of humans. Now that Deep Blue was awakened in his true form, the consciousness of the school boy was erased. And the girl was devastated. So devastated that she nearly got killed by Deep Blue.

Eventually, she snapped out of it, and went to confront the evil power. The aliens fought against her for awhile, until the older brother killed the youngest. The oldest then turned his attention to the girl's four comrades. The alien boy with the crush on the girl, however, realized something. Deep Blue was tricking them. He wasn't really the savior of the Cyniclons. He wanted to wipe out humanity, then go for them next.

The girl bravely went to face her former boyfriend, hoping that some trace of the boy she once loved was in the monster he had become. As Deep Blue was about to kill the girl right then and there, the alien boy showed up. He said that Deep Blue shouldn't waste his time on such a pathetic life, and that he would gladly kill the girl instead. Then the boy turned on his master and attempted to kill him with his sai, willing to die for the girl rather than live without her.

Deep Blue killed him."

Donnie gasped. Zakuro continued.

"Upon seeing the last person that cared for her die, the girl cried. When she cried, a little bell she was holding jingled. It had been a present from the school boy the year before. The school boy's consciousness returned, but Deep Blue was still there. It was much like an internal struggle. The school boy decided to save the world by killing himself and releasing Deep Blue's power."

"Did he?"

_"Hai._ But when he fell, the girl transferred her power to him, saving him and killing herself."

"This is just like Romeo and Juliet!"

"That's not the end of the story. She was dead for a little bit, but the power released from Deep Blue brought her back, as well as the three aliens. The oldest ended up dying trying to protect the four girls once he realized the truth. The aliens took enough power with them to fix their planet, which was worse than this one during the Ice Age, and left.

Things seemed happy for awhile, but eventually, the boy got upset at the girl's constant duties with her special abilities. You see, he couldn't become the Blue Knight anymore, so he was forced to stay behind. Tensions rose, until finally they shouted at each other, and he dumped her."

"What?!" Donnie frowned. "That isn't fair! Who is that guy anyways?!"

Zakuro sighed. "The boy's name was Aoyama Masaya. The girl...was Momomiya Ichigo."

The turtle stared at her. "You mean...Ichigo had to deal with all of that?"

_"Hai."_

"How does she cope?"

"It's very difficult, but she manages." The teenage girl smiled. "She used to come to me for love advice all the time. And I think she might ask again soon."

Donnie looked at her curiously, but then saw Ichigo and Leo walk in, talking and laughing.

_"And then, Purin jumped out on the stage and started cartwheeling and doing her little street tricks-in front of everyone there!"_

_"No way!"_

_"Way!"_

Donnie smiled. _If Ichigo can deal with that much, I can definitely deal with April not noticing me...yet! This just means I have to try harder!_


	6. The Consequences of Battle

**Another look on Raph's relationship with Purin, but get ready! This is when the real adventure begins!**

Purin woke up early in the morning. She quietly snuck past all the rooms, put on her boots, and left. _I'll be back before they know it, and I'll give Raphael onii-chan that weight set he wanted, na-no-da! He'll be so happy, na-no-da!_

* * *

Three hours later, Raph got up and walked over to Purin's door. He knocked. _"Purin, time to get up! It's training time!" _There was no response. Raph sighed. _"You're not sleeping in late this morning, so come on."_

Still nothing.

_"Alright, you have five seconds before I come in and tickle you to death. Five...four...three...two...one! Alright! Here I come!" _He opened the door, and stopped short, the teasing smile vanishing from his face.

* * *

Leo and the others were eating breakfast, when Raph burst in, panicked. "Guys, have you seen Purin?!"

Donnie shook his head. "I thought she was with you."

"Did you check the video games?" Mikey asked.

"I checked everywhere! She's gone!"

Minto looked up at him. _"What about Purin?"_

_"Purin's disappeared!"_

_"WHAT?!" _All the girls shouted.

Splinter nodded. "If the Shredder has found out about her association with us, he may be hunting her."

Raph cracked his knuckles. "If knife boy so much as lays a finger on my little sis, I'll pound him to the ground!"

"Remember, Raphael. The consequences of battle are not always predictable."

"Yeah, well I predict Shredder in the hospital for the rest of his life!"

Leo crossed his arms._ "I say we split up and scour the city, then meet back here in two hours. Sound good?"_

_"HAI!"_

* * *

Purin smiled as she balanced on a ball, wowing the people watching. _"And I can breathe fire too, na-no-da!" _She pulled out a torch, amazing her audience. She hopped off the ball, bowed, and held out her hand. _"Tip, please!"_

The man in front of her was puzzled. "What?"

"Honey," His wife said. "I think she's asking for a tip."

"Oh! Here you go!" He handed her a dollar.

_"Arigato!" _She went around collecting tips, and the crowd gradually died down. Once everyone was gone, she started counting the money and putting it in a little jar. _"27...28...29...30! I got enough! Raphael onii-chan will be so happy!" _And with that, the little street performer skipped off happily.

Purin walked down an alley towards a store, when suddenly she was surrounded by three men. The one in the front smirked. "Alright kid, hand over that cash."

The 11-year-old pressed herself against a wall. She couldn't understand English, but she knew what they were asking for. _"No! This money is mine!"_

"Japanese, eh? Maybe I didn't make myself clear, girly. You don't mess with the Purple Dragons!" He shoved her to the ground.

"HEY!" A familiar voice yelled. Raph jumped down in front of Purin, sais ready. "YOU LEAVE MY LITTLE SIS ALONE!"

Purin smiled. _"Onii-chan!"_

The leader of the Purple Dragons scoffed. "Who's gonna make us? You? That little brat's money is ours!"

"You...will not...call Purin...a brat..." Raph gripped his sais tighter, and his eyes were menacingly white. He began a series of punches, kicks, and jabs, feeling rage like he never had before. Soon the thugs were running-one with two black eyes, another with a bloody nose, and another with a limp and a busted jaw. All three of them had lost a few teeth.

"YEAH, YOU'D BETTER RUN! NO ONE PICKS ON MY LITTLE SIS LIKE THAT!" He put his sais back in his belt, and turned around. _"You alright, kid?"_

Purin nodded. _"Hai na-no-da."_

Raph crossed his arms and glared. _"What were you thinking?! You went topside without telling anyone! You could've gotten yourself killed!"_

_"G-gomenasai..."_

_"Yeah, you'd better be sorry! I was about to storm right into Shredder's lair looking for you! What exactly were you doing, anyways?!"_

Purin said nothing, just handed him the jar of money. Raph raised an eye ridge. _"You were up here getting money?! For what?!" _Still she remained silent. Raph opened the jar and pulled out an ad Purin had cut out of a magazine. The weight set he had mentioned wanting the previous day had been circled, along with Purin's messy handwriting. _Earn tips to buy for Raphael onii-chan as a surprise._Raph's eyes widened. _"You were up here to get this...for me?"_

The little girl nodded, tears sparkling in her eyes. Raph sighed. _"Oh, Purin..." _He gave her a hug. _"Look, I'm sorry for yelling, and I appreciate this, but you can't go running around on your own like that. Something could've happened to you. You really scared me, kiddo. Next time, tell me, okay?"_

_"H-hai..."_

_"Come on." _He said, grabbing her hand and helping her to her feet. _"Let's go home."_

* * *

Karai stood on the roof that night, practicing her moves, when one of her foot soldiers came up to her. She groaned. "What is it now?"

"Miss Karai, the Purple Dragons just reported a new way to get to the turtles."

"Those air-heads never have any good ideas. Alright, lets hear it."

"Apparently, they were trying to mug a girl-an elementary student street performer-when one of the turtles came to her aid."

"Big whoop. They save anyone those screwballs try to rob."

"But, miss Karai, this one called the girl his 'little sis'."

Karai raised an eyebrow. "Really? Which turtle?"

"The red one."

_Raphael. _"And the girl's name?"

"Her name is Purin. Some foot soldiers followed them to a manhole cover, where they met up with the other three turtles and four more girls, then they all jumped in."

"Did they catch the other girls' names?"

"Ichigo, Minto, Retasu, and Zakuro."

_So, they're all Japanese, eh? _"Good. You're dismissed."

As the foot soldier left, Karai smirked. "Looks like those bozos actually did think up a good plan after all."

"I wouldn't count on that."

She whirled around, katana ready, but then relaxed. "Oh. It's you again. What do you mean you wouldn't count on that?"

The 16-year-old boy smirked. "Exactly what I said. They're more powerful than you think. You shouldn't challenge them."

Karai frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I did. And Koneko-chan won."


	7. Kimera Anima

**And the plot thickens...Please review!**

Taruto struggled against his bonds. "No! I won't do anything for you creeps, especially if it's going to hurt Purin!"

A man in a business suit looked at him. "The one known as Taruto does not have a choice. The one known as Taruto will create the means for Kraang to destroy the ones known as turtles who are enemies of Kraang." He pulled out an electric prod.

Taruto screamed, and the man pulled back. "The one known as Taruto will help Kraang."

"Never!"

"The one known as Taruto will help Kraang, or the one known as Pai will suffer."

Taruto gasped. "You have Pai?!"

"The one known as Pai is in Kraang's custody."

"...Fine. I'll help you."

* * *

Purin did cartwheels. _"We get to go topside! We get to go topside!" _She said in a singsong voice.

Raph crossed his arms. _"Yeah, but you're staying near me. No street acting, no shopping, and no running off unless I tell you to, got it?"_

_"Hai, na-no-da! We get to go topside! We get to go topside!"_

* * *

Leo sighed. "Sensei, I don't know if this is a good idea. These girls aren't fully trained, and they don't have weapons yet. What if the foot catch them off guard?"

"That is why you are going in pairs." Splinter said. "Zakuro will be going with April, Minto will be going with Donatello, Retasu will be going with Michelangelo, and Purin will be going with Raphael."

Leo frowned. "But that means..." His eyes widened in realization. "I'm with Ichigo?! I can't go with Ichigo!"

"And why not?"

Just then, Ichigo came in. _"Hello, sensei! Leonardo-kun, I beat your high score!" _She said, sitting down next to him. "And I think I'm speaking English right. Am I?"

"Y-yes." Leo stuttered.

"Yay!" Her hand accidentally brushed against his, and he blushed.

Splinter smiled understandingly. "Ah, I see. Leonardo, in that case your partner will be very beneficial to your training. You will need to focus, even through distraction."

_"Hai, sensei..." _Leo turned towards Ichigo. "Ichigo, we're going on a patrol tonight. Do you want to come?"

_"Hai!" _Ichigo was beaming. "Now I understand what Purin was talking about!"

* * *

Leo and Ichigo ran along the rooftops, looking for any trouble that might be about. Ichigo looked at the turtle curiously. "So, Leonardo-kun, what exactly are we looking for?"

"Mainly ninjas in black suits, renegade mutants, crooks with dragon tattoos, or alien brains in robot bodies. Wait a sec, why aren't you speaking in Japanese?"

"I want to speak English! The more I say it, the better my accent gets! Soon, I'll be able to blend in with the rest of New York!"

_And then have no need to stay with us... _Leo thought. Suddenly, a scream came from the park below.

"HELP! IT'S A MONSTER! RUN!"

Leo pulled out his Katana blades. "Ichigo, stay here."

"But-"

"But nothing. If it was Purple Dragons or Foot Ninja, I'd let you come, but a mutant on rampage is too dangerous. I promise you, right now, that as long as I'm around I'm not going to let you die, especially at the hands of some psycho freak. I'll be back in a minute." He leapt from the roof. Ichigo scowled.

"Leonardo-kun is too overprotective. I want to see what exactly is so dangerous." She sat down and looked over the edge of the roof. Her eyes widened. "No way..."

A giant crow with blade-tipped wings stood there, a purple symbol bright on its chest. Ichigo gasped. "That's not a mutant! That's a _Kimera Anima!"_

Leo rushed forward, Katana blades at the ready. He was determined to beat this monster alone, no matter how outmatched he was. _Ichigo, I hope you're watching!_

Ichigo facepalmed. "He is such a _baka! _He can't take on a _Kimera _like that with a pair of swords!" As if to prove her point, the _Kimera _knocked both swords out of Leo's hands and threw him to the ground. He lay on the back of his shell, defenseless as the razor-sharp blades slashed at him. Blood started to seep from a crack in his plastron. Ichigo stood up. "LEONARDO-KUN!"

Leo closed his eyes as the _Kimera _hit him in the head. He felt the darkness closing in on him, and it was too much to fight. _Sorry, Ichigo. _He blacked out.

_"YOU HEARTLESS KIMERA ANIMA!" _Ichigo shouted at the _Kimera, _switching back to Japanese out of habit. Smirking, she pulled something out of her jacket pocket, something she hadn't used in a long time.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! _METAMORIPHOSIT!"_

Her hair and eyes became hot pink, and a strawberry pink dress and magenta boots replaced her clothes. Magenta gloves covered her hands. Cat ears and a tail appeared, and a gold charm hung on a necklace. She put her hands on her hips. "HEY! _KIMERA! _OVER HERE!"

The _Kimera _turned her way, focusing its attention on her rather than the ninja turtle. Mew Ichigo glared. "You want to fight?! _For the sake of the earth, I will be of service! ~Nya!" _She leapt from the building to fight.

The _Kimera _slashed at her, but her cat-like reflexes allowed her to dodge the attacks easily. Seeing this, it chose to ignore her and go after Leo again. She ran in front of the unconscious teen. "Oh no you don't! STRAWBERRY BELL!" A pink, heart-shaped bell formed in her hand. She held it in front of her, creating a force-field around herself and Leo. The _Kimera _Crow bounced off. Now that it was stunned, Mew Ichigo saw her opportunity. "Time to end this."

She held her Strawberry Bell up to the heart charm on her right glove, then jumped into the air, hovering as light surrounded her. She gripped her bell in both hands.

"RIBBON...STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

As she sank to the ground, the _Kimera _disintegrated, leaving behind only a baseball-sized jellyfish and a normal crow. The parasitic alien flew away and out of sight.

Ichigo returned to normal and rushed to Leo's side. "Leonardo-kun!" Leo didn't respond. She checked his pulse. _He's still alive. _Quickly, she pulled out her cell phone.

_"Eh?! _No bars! Stupid dimension doesn't have my phone company, dangit." She looked at Leo's belt and saw what looked like a cell phone on it. She grabbed it and dialed the first number on the contacts list.

*Brrring! Brrring!*

"Hey! Leo, what's up?" Donnie's voice said through the speaker.

"Donnatello-kun!"

"Ichigo?! Why do you have Leo's T-phone?!"

"A _Kimera Anima _showed up and knocked him out! I got rid of it, but Leonardo-kun won't wake up, and there's a big bloody crack in the front of his shell!"

"Actually the front is called their plastron-wait, did you say blood?!"

_"Hai!"_

"On my way!"

* * *

_Leo was running. From what, he didn't know. All he could hear were the creature's loud footsteps, but as he was about to get away, he heard a scream. "LEONARDO-KUN!"_

_He turned around. "ICHIGO!" He held his Katanas up, but what he saw scared him._

_It was a giant version of him, with giant swords of ice and the same purple symbol the crow had on his forehead. The giant Leo passed him. It wasn't after him. It was after-_

_Ichigo._

Leo woke up with a start. Somehow, he was back in his own bed, with bandages covering the horizontal crack the crow had made. "Huh?"

"Leonardo-kun!"

Ichigo ran over to the bedside. Leo's eyes widened. "Ichigo? You're alright?"

*SMACK!*

Leo rubbed his stinging cheek from where Ichigo had slapped him. "Hey! What was that for?!"

The brunette teenager had tears running down her cheeks. _"You b-baka!" _She yelled in Japanese. _"How could you be so stupid! You can't take on a Kimera Anima alone! It almost k-killed you, you s-stupid BAKA!" _She hugged him tight. _"I thought it really DID kill you! Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?!"_

Leo was stunned, but he returned the hug. Ichigo drew back and looked him in the eye. "Promise me you won't ever scare me like that again."

"I-I promise."

* * *

Karai sat on the edge of the building. "Kisshu, I know you can hear me. I need to talk to you."

There was the sound of Kisshu's teleporting, and he appeared next to her. "About what?"

"You know that girl you told me about?"

"Koneko-chan? Ichigo? Yes."

"She was fighting a giant monster today."

Kisshu's eyes widened. "The monster...did it have a purple symbol on it?"

"Yeah. And when Ichigo hit it with her powers, it vanished, leaving behind a normal crow, and this thing that I caught." Karai held up the parasitic alien. "Look familiar from anywhere?"

Kisshu snatched it away from her. "Karai, where did you get this?!"

"I told you. It flew out of that crow monster as it vanished."

"This is one of the parasitic aliens I used to make _Kimera Anima!"_

"So," Karai said curiously. "Did you make that monster?"

Kisshu shook his head. "No. And since my brothers and I are the only Cyniclons in this dimension, that means it was one of theirs."

"Why would your brothers do that?"

"They wouldn't. Someone's forcing them, and I intend to find out who."


End file.
